powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GP Final: Road of Justice
is the fiftieth and final episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot The Go-Ongers manage to enter Hellgailles Palace and battle Yogoshimacritein as he absorbs power from the Deus Haguru Magear. But once they trap him in the Bikkurium Chamber, Go-On Red uses the primary Engine-powered Kankan MantanGun to destroy the gear. But the destruction of the Deus Haguru Magear causes Hellgailles Palace to self-destruct with the three Go-Ongers running for their lives in Engine-Oh. However, Yogoshimacritein managed to reconstruct himself after Hellgailles Palace's destruction as he decides to destroy the city in retaliation. But the Go-On Wings, Go-On Black, and Go-On Green return and hold him off until the primary Go-Ongers arrive. Though the Crime Minister boasts of invincibility, the Go-Ongers refuse to give up and hit him with their Go-On Bonds Special. But when Yogoshimacritein Third Industrial Revolutionizes, the other Engines arrive as they all form Engine-Oh G12 to stop Crime Minister once and for with their G12 Final Grand Prix. With the Gaiark finally defeated and the Human World safe, the Engines must leave their partners and return to their world. After saying their goodbyes to the Engines and Bomper, the Go-Ongers see their friends off. Several months after their parting, after Gunpei scolds Hant for messing with his handcuffs, they pick up Saki from her bakery before arriving to see the Sutō siblings at their high society party, taking them to the Twin Ring Motegi where the Go-Ongers began. Renn meets them there as they all see Sōsuke before the seven reminisce of the good times they had over as Go-Ongers until they get a surprise visit by Speedor and Bomper, who reveals the missing President of the Gaiark is attacking Gunman World and they need their help in dealing with him. The Go-Ongers accept the offer without second thought and head off on another adventure. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Customer: *Police: *Engineer: *Driver: *Shop Owner: *Rich Man: Suit Actors to be added Souls *Go-On Red - *Go-On Blue - *Go-On Yellow - *Go-On Green - *Go-On Black - *Go-On Gold - *Go-On Silver - Errors *''to be added'' Notes meets Shinken Red.]] *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, ; starting the next week, Go-Onger was replaced in the block by Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *'Engine Narrator': Engine Speedor *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': All Five ("A big victory for everyone!") *Certain voice actors make cameos in this episode as civilians. *A promo for the next series, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, was shown at the end of the episode's original broadcast. *Also, as is recent Sentai tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warrior of the series that has just ended (Go-On Red) interacts with the red warrior (Shinken Red) of the upcoming series. **This is the only Hand-Off where both participants are in the outside world and not in the "Black Room" that appears in all other Hand-Offs; however the "50th anniversary announcement" for TV-Asahi did take place in the "black room" in the previous episode. *The President of the Gariak mentioned in this episode will appear as Pollution President Batcheed in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!. *The name of this episode references that of the first episode, GP 01: Allies of Justice. **This is the first time that the title of the final episode of a Super Sentai series references that of the first episode of the series. followed by Uchu Sentai Kyuranger with the final episode "Space.Final: Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky" mirroring the first episode "Space.1: The Super Stars of Space" nine years later. Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 12 features episodes 46-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 3 features episodes 34-50. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Junki Takegami